


All You Need

by missamericachavez



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Steve’s been gone longer than you’d like and you’re starting to freak out a lot.





	All You Need

You paced the length of your room, your heart racing in your chest. It’s been hours since you spoke to Maria. She’d told you she’d call you back soon with more information and you were beyond past the point of worried now spiraling down the rabbit hole of scared fucking shitless. The last time you spoke to Steve was about two weeks ago when shit hit the fan. After the Accords, he promised he would never go too long without checking in with at least a text, but you’ve gotten nothing complete radio silence.

You weren’t worried at first, of course you say that, but there’s always a voice in the back of your head telling you something will go wrong. You’d thought you learned to ignore that voice after having dated Steve for a few years now. But this has you on edge; the news of an attack in New York feels so much bigger than the little secret missions he’d gone on. It also didn’t help that he’d called you before the news broke about a giant circular spaceship in the sky. He’d called to tell you he’d be fine. He’d said not to worry and that this time when this is all over things will be different. He’d promised that after this he’d come home and he’d stay. No more missions, no more dodging police, no more aliens or gods or monsters. He’d come home.

Of course, you didn’t believe that for a second, though it sounded really fucking nice you knew he’d never give this shit up. He loves being Captain America. He loves helping people even if that means doing it despite what the government has asked of him. He’ll never stop wanting to help people that’s why you’d fallen in love with him in the first place. Obviously you want him home with you, but not if that means he has to give up what makes him happy. He promised he’d call and update you if things took longer than a week, but you still hadn’t heard anything more than the few news reports about events taking place all over the world. People disintegrating, alien armies, a group of guardians from space, a new female Avenger, and people reappearing. But nothing from Steve.

When things started to wind down and maybe seem to be getting back to normal, you expected a call, but still nothing. You started to worry that Steve wouldn’t make it through this much less make it home to you. At this point you’d give anything just to hear his voice again even if it’s for the last time. Your hands shook as you checked your phone again frustrated tears pressed against your eyes as you realized there was still no new messages. You plop angrily onto your couch and drop your head into your hands. You decide to obsessively turn back on the news flipping through the channels to see if there’s any new information about a death toll. Picking at a loose string on a cushion you sigh and contemplate calling Maria again. You know she has so many things to handle right now, but you needed to know. Right as you’re about to hit call something the news anchor says on screen catches your ears making your heart drop.

“I’ve just received breaking news apparently there is an Avenger in critical condition. I’ve not been told who but we will update you on any new information we receive as soon as we are able.”

Your throat closes and you lose your grip on your phone as tears begin to flow freely from your eyes. You frantically grab your phone from the floor dialing Maria again the line ringing several times before being sent to voicemail. You try her again cursing when the stupid automated voice sounds again. You’re really fucking close to slamming the device against the wall when there’s a knock at your door. What if it’s someone there to tell you about Steve? What if that’s why Maria’s not answering? What if she’s here to tell you that he’s the Avenger in critical condition? You think to yourself almost hyperventilating at the thought. Another knock pulls you out of your thoughts and you rush to the door to pull it yank it open to reveal a slightly bruised Steve staring down at his shoes on your doorstep. When the door opens he looks up at you his bright blue eyes soften when he sees you alive and well then fill with concern when he sees your tear streaked cheeks and your shoulders shaking slightly with your sobs.

You fall against his chest as he pulls you into him, his arms wrapping around your shoulders and yours squeezing him around his waist.  Your tears stain his shirt as he whispers between kisses against the top of your head.

“I’m here. I’m ok. I’m not gonna leave you I promise,” he says and you don’t care if he means it or not. It doesn’t matter if he’s truly done with Captain America. What matters to you in this moment is that he’s here right now, that’s all you need.


End file.
